Blood Bath
by siizenn
Summary: Mini série racontant le dangereux business de plusieurs gangs et leur relations entre eux . -Warning : Sujet drogue/sexe/violence sont abordés dans cette fanfiction-
1. Chap I

_I. D4SOLAI PR LAI FOUTUR FOTE D'AURTOGRAF !_

 _II. Petite fiction avec des courts chapitres. Assez complexe à comprendre, donc suivez bien l'histoire ;)_

Elizabeta = Hongrie

Alfred = États-Unis

Yong Soo = Corée du Sud

Kiku = Japon

Arthur = Angleterre

Gilbert = Prusse

Antonio = Espagne

Francis = France

Ivan = Russie

* * *

 ** _El Chapo_**

* * *

\- Quelle soirée de merde

\- J'te jure .

La brune , penchée sur le lavabo , étale à nouveau une couche de gloss sur ses lèvres déjà fortement imbibées d'alcool .  
La blonde quant à elle , arrange quelques mèches de ses cheveux courts , le regard las.

\- Les Jone's auraient pu faire mieux.

\- Alfred est trop orgueilleux , ses fêtes sont bien juste pour lui.

La brune se retourne vers la blonde, le regard interrogateur .

\- Alfred ? C'est qui ?

\- Leurs boss.

\- Ah , il s'appelle " Alfred " ? Pouffe t-elle dans un rire étouffé.

\- Tu pensais qu'il s'appelait comment ?

\- Je sais pas ... Tout sauf " Alfred " ! Ça fait vieux riche millionnaire qui habite au Texas.

La blonde lève les yeux au ciel en entendant la remarque de son amie.

\- Si il t'entendait ... Boom ! Fait-elle en plaçant son index et son majeur sur sa tempe. La brune réajuste son décolleté et pousse la porte des toilettes .

\- Allons lui dire bonjour ...

* * *

\- Il y a qui là bas ?

\- Toute la clique des Jone's , je suppose. Répond Yong Soo , cigare à la main .

\- C'est tout ?

\- Non .

Suite à cette réponse tous les regards se tournent vers Kiku.

\- Il y aura aussi les toutous à Braginsky .

Soo s'approche du japonais les yeux plissés.

\- Et comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Kiku lève les yeux vers le coréen. Il répond d'un ton froid et las

\- J'ai mes sources .

Suite à cette réponse Soo, les dents serrées, s'apprête à répliquer . Mais une voix grave le coupe.

\- Bien . Puisqu'ils y vont pourquoi pas nous ?

\- Alfred arrête , putain !

\- Mais allez frangin ! Détends toi ... !

C'est en apercevant son frère lui cracher une fumée au goût de tabac , que le plus jeune quitte la table .

\- Il est pas très convivial ton frère.

\- T'inquiète pas Eliz , il est un peu coincé du cul ce soir . Dit il en passant son bras sur l'épaule de la brune au joli décolleté.

\- Alfred , y a du grabuge dehors .

Le concerné lève la tête vers un jeune au visage parsemé de piercings .

\- Comme d'habitude ! Laisse donc mes gars baiser tranquille Arthur .

\- Tu crois vraiment que je me déplacerais à ta table juste pour un gars qui troue une fille ?

À cette phrase , toutes les têtes de la table se tournent vers le blond .

\- Explique . Fait enfin Alfred le regard plus dur .

\- Les russes sont là.

* * *

\- Passe.

En voyant son ami lui tendre la main , le latino lui donne son joint.

\- J'vais lui péter sa sale gueule à lui , qu'est ce qu'il fait !?

\- Gil, calme toi .

Fait le blond en fumant tranquillement le joint de son ami .

\- Cette petite pute il a intérêt à ramener son cul tout de suite ...

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'il aura les couilles de venir ?

L'albinos se retourne violemment vers Antonio .

\- Couille ou pas , si il se ramène pas maintenant j'vais allez castrer son p'tit cul chez lui à c'fils de pute !

\- On a pas le temps d'aller chez lui .

Les deux hommes se retournent en même temps vers le blond .

\- Et pourquoi ça , Francis ?

Dit Gilbert d'un ton menaçant.

Le concerner retire le joint de ses lèvres en fixant son téléphone.

\- Ivan nous attend.

Antonio s'approche de lui les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il nous veut encore ?

\- À ton avis .

\- ... Encore Alfred ? Dit le dernier d'un ton las.

* * *

\- C'est quoi c'bordel !

Le blond sort violemment du club en poussant le plus de personnes possibles .

\- Ils sont là.

Murmure froidement Arthur .

En s'approchant de plus en plus , Alfred distingue un regroupement d'une dizaine de personnes .

\- Oh Alfred . Te voilà.

L'américain grimace fortement en apercevant Ivan .

Évidemment , toujours accompagné de son immense et imposante veste en fourrure .

\- Dis donc à ton videur de nous laisser passer .

Et même devant la grande corpulence de celui-ci, Alfred n'hésite pas à le pousser d'une main nonchalante sur le côté.  
L'Américain se place devant Ivan prêt à bondir comme un prédateur.  
D'un coup de tête les deux gangs se font face chacun de leurs côté.  
Face à face.

Yeux dans les yeux .  
Arme contre arme .  
Boss contre boss .

\- Qu'es'ce tu fous ici , connard ?

\- On m'a dit qu'il y avait une fête. Je me suis alors permis de venir .

Le sourire d'Ivan dégoûte Alfred au plus haut point .  
Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit , le jeune anglais passe son bras devant lui en s'avancent devant le russe .

\- Ça serait un plaisir de vous inviter à notre soirée.

Il attend quelques secondes avant de reprendre son temps de parole , qu'il sait , limité.

\- ... Mais vous n'avez pas d'invitation.

Avant toute réponse d'Ivan , le jeune au cheveux long légèrement barbu s'avance à son tour .

\- Depuis quand il faut une invitation pour venir à une soirée comme la vôtre ?

Arthur plisse les yeux .

\- Comment ça, " comme la votre " ?

Francis affiche un sourire moqueur . Son regard se pose sur Ivan puis sur Arthur .

\- Désolé de le dire à voix haute ... Mais cette soirée à l'air aussi pourrite que ta gueule , petit punk.

Le nez d'Arthur se fronce suite à sa dernière remarque.  
Son ton et sa manière d'être agace l'Anglais de plus en plus .

\- Oh , on se calme .Dit Ivan sûr un ton plutôt autoritaire mais avec un grand sourire .

Il pose une main ferme sur le parka militaire de Francis , ce qui le force à reculer.

\- Allons , réglons ce conflit calmement. Alfred ...

Le concerné, la tête baissée , lève les yeux vers lui avec un air de mépris et un sourcil levé .

\- Laisse nous entrer.

Sur ces mots , le blond lève les yeux au ciel avec un grognement beaucoup trop exagéré.  
Il tourne légèrement sur lui même en rigolant faussement .

\- Et bah mon p'tit Ivan ...

Alfred le fixe enfin dans les yeux en ayant complètement changé d'expression.  
Sur un ton autoritaire et menaçant, il met sa main sous sa veste et la ressort en train d'empoigner un Colt 45 .

\- Toi , laisse nous tranquille . Dit-il en pointant l'arme en face de lui .


	2. Chap II

Elizabeta = Hongrie

Bella = Belgique

Michelle = Seychelles

Feliks = Pologne

Ludwig = Allemagne

Feliciano = Italie du Nord

Ivan = Russie

Alfred = États-Unis

Gilbert = Prusse

Antonio = Espagne

Francis = France

* * *

 _ **Tesselate**_

* * *

\- Alors c'était comment hier soir ? Questionne la métisse en arrangeant ses tresses .

Elizabeta fixe Bella avec un petit sourire .

\- C'était un truc de malade ...

Michelle se redresse de son lit et fixe ses deux amies .

\- Racontez ...Dit-elle avec un léger sourire d'excitation.

La brune se met à côté d'elle les yeux fermé avec , elle aussi , un petit sourire.

\- Bah ... Au début c'était chiant . Mais après on a été invités à la table du boss , tu vois. Et donc on parlait avec lui et tout ...

Bella s'approche d'elles en prenant une brosse posée près des deux filles .

\- Puis un mec avec des piercings et venu et il à sortir un : " les russes sont là " , Reprend t-elle en faisant demi-tour .

\- Les russes ?

\- Ouais ! Mais genre en vrai , j'me disais c'est quoi ce bordel . Puis le boss il est parti en nous laissant comme des connes. On l' a suivi dehors du coup ...

Elizabeta se rallonge sur le lit en tripotant ses cheveux.

\- Et en fait y avait vraiment tout le monde dehors, Bella et moi on comprenait vraiment que dalle . Puis après y avait un autre groupe, ils commencent à parler mais on comprenait rien , tu vois on était loin quoi .

Michelle lève un sourcil.

\- ... Et ?

\- Et là, BAM ! Monsieur Jones sort un flingue ! Dit la blonde en sautant sur le lit le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Aïe mon pied , putain !

\- Un flingue ! Reprend Michelle en se tournant vers ses amies allongées sur le lit.

\- Ouais , un vrai flingue .

\- Putain Bella , t' as tordu mon pied sale conne. Murmure la brune en sortant du lit .

\- Mais ... Mais il a tiré sur qui ?

\- Sur personne , les flics sont immédiatement arrivés.

Michelle reste silencieuse un moment avant de sourire en levant un sourcil.

\- Bande de menteuses ...

Elizabeta qui a arrêté de boiter bêtement se retourne rapidement.

\- Mais nous crois pas !

\- Je te jure que c'est vrai ... C'était juste une seule voiture de flic . Dès qu'le poulet est sorti de la caisse , tout le monde s'est tiré.

\- Mais genre c'était vraiment trop bizarre, parce que " les russes " ils sont direct partis , mais les Jone's non . Dit Elizabeta en partant de la chambre.

\- Et vous avez fait quoi vous ?

\- Bah on s'est taillés aussi ! ... J'voulais pas être impliquée dans leurs affaires bizarres là.

Michelle ricane en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Rien qu'le fait d'aller au soirées des Jone's c'est être impliqué dans leurs affaires bizarres ... En tout cas les filles je sais pas comment vous avez fait pour inventer un truc pareil , mais je flaire votre mensonge à des kilomètres.

* * *

\- Vous avez aucune putain de preuves pour prouver que j'fais partie des Braginsky !

\- Tu étais sur place hier soir , Feliks.

\- Et alors ? J'peux très bien dire que j'étais un passant ou un serveur ! Ou que j'étais un mec normal qui venait juste ce défoncer la gueule !

Feliciano, un peu à l'écart , grimace en entendant le détenu crier de plus en plus fort .

\- Je te connais . Je sais qui tu es, et ce que tu fais. Il me suffira de faire un joli rapport sur toi , c'est tout .

Le prénommé lève un sourcil en l'air.

\- J'crois pas non . Tu es le seul flic à me "connaitre" ici , comme tu dis , Ludwig . J'aurais qu'à porter plainte en disant qu'tu racontes que de la merde pour te venger de moi parce que... Parce que j'aurai baisé ta mère.

\- Arrête de faire le gamin.

Feliks se redresse en se balançant sur sa chaise.

\- Cette garde à vue est aussi ENNUYEUSE que ta vie tout entière, Ludwig. Je ne dirai rien tu le sais. Alors , putain de merde , laisse-moi partir !

Feliciano , en voyant son collègue s'énerver , décide de prendre la parole .

\- C'est vrai que tu n'as rien à te reprocher . C'est pas comme si on t'avais pris en flagrant délit à faire quelque chose de... De compromettant. Mais on t'a quand même arrêté parce que tu détenais une arme , et on sait de quoi tu es capable. On veut... On veut juste savoir ce qui était en train de se passer à notre arrivée . Pourquoi Ivan était là-bas ? C'était un règlement de compte ?

Feliks lève un sourcil.

\- Ok , c'est vrai j'ai rien à me reprocher ...

Il se rapproche des deux policiers en affichant un sourire narquois.

\- Mais par fierté, j'dirai rien.

Feliciano se retient de sursauter en voyant Ludwig se lever précipitamment de sa chaise.

\- C'est quand que tu vas arrêter de nous cacher des choses !

\- C'est toi qui dis ça !

Le Braginsky croise les bras en tournant légèrement la tête.

\- ... Monsieur-suce-boule-d'Alfred-Jones .

\- Pardon ?

Feliks lève les yeux au ciel .

\- Pas la peine de faire l'étonné ! Les poulets , vous nous prenez vraiment pour des putes , sérieusement. On est déjà au courant que vous vous faites enculer par les Jone's .

Ludwig fronce les sourcils en s'adossant sur la table devant le blond .

\- Ne tourne pas autour du pot.

\- Ivan est déjà au courant ! Tout le monde le sait que Alfred vous donne des billets pour que vous lui sucez la bite . Vous savez très bien qui est à la tête du réseau des Jone's et vous bougez même pas votre cul pour l'arrêter ! Et , comme par hasard , hier soir quand vous êtes arrivés Alfred vous attendait tranquillement pour qu'vous lui suciez sa putain de bite !

\- Sucez... quoi ?

\- Roh , c'est vrai ! Ludwig le saint petit flic parfait n'est , évidemment , pas au courant de ça !

Le prénommé se relève lentement en tournant son visage vers son collègue.

\- Tu ... Tu étais au courant ?

Feliciano , s'entend son stress augmenter , ravale sa salive et secoue la tête.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? J'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas ? Demande Feliks ironiquement , après un silence.  
Ludwig ferme les yeux un long moment en aspirant fortement.

Il met sa main dans sa poche arrière et en ressort une arme qu'il pose devant Feliks.

\- La prochaine fois , on te ratera pas .

Le délinquant reprend son arme et s'empresse de la remettre à sa place. Il se relève de sa chaise , tout joyeux.

\- C'était un plaisir de discuter avec vous et d'avoir rencontré ton nouveau petit compagnon de service, Ludwig !

Avec hâte il se dirige vers la porte mais se retourne en l'ouvrant.

\- Et faites attention... Vous en avez encore un peu au coin de la bouche ... ~

* * *

\- Vous savez c'qu'il ma dit c'batard par message ? Qu'il était arrivé dès qu'on est partis ! Dès qu'Ivan nous a envoyé un message , ce p'tit enculé a ramené son cul .

\- Qui ça ? Questionne Antonio en s'essayant sur les marches , à côté de son ami .

\- Le fils de pute de la dernière fois ! On devait se donner rendez vous hier soir , tu t'en souviens pas ?

\- Ah... Encore lui.

\- Ouais. J'te jure , le prochaine pas j'le loupe pas .

\- Gil , tu devrais arrêter d'te casser la tête pour lui .

\- Hein ? Que j'arrête ? Cet enculé me doit deux cent putain de balles ! J'le paye pour avoir sa coke de merde et lui me taxe deux cent balles . Tu crois vraiment que j'vais laisser passer ça?

\- Ça fait déjà un mois cette histoire... Vous faites les mecs chacun d'votre côté, mais y a jamais rien au final .

Gilbert tourne la tête en soufflant.

\- Ça c'est à cause de lui ! Si c'était moi j'lui aurais cassé sa gueule depuis longtemps ...

Antonio fixe Francis en train de s'adosser contre le mur .

\- Tu parles à qui comme ça ?

Le blond lève la tête de son téléphone.

\- Hein ?

\- Ouais , j'avoue ! C'est quelle pute encore ? Rajoute Gil , sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'voudrais juste quelques grammes . Murmure Francis en tapant sur son téléphone.

\- Donc toi , tu pars te défoncer et tu nous préviens même pas ?

\- C'est lui qui vient ?- Ouais , c'est lui qui vient. Répond le blond à la question d'Antonio.

\- Euh... C'est un " Italien " ? Questionne Gilbert perplexe.

Francis hoche la tête.

\- Oh , les mecs j'vous aurais prévenus ! Le jour où vous vous ferez prendre faudra pas pleurer !

\- Prévenir de quoi ? D'arrêter d'acheter aux " Italiens " sachant qu'Ivan s'arrange avec eux tous les jours ? Répond le latino .

Avant que Gilbert puisse répondre quelques chose ,deux hommes s'approchent d'eux . Antonio se décale rapidement pour les laisser entrer dans l'immeuble. Après avoir entendu la porte d'entrée claquer , Gilbert reprend là où il en était.

\- Mais vous êtes des suces boules ou quoi ? À croire qu'on est sortis du vagin d'Ivan !

\- Je te signale que si on travaille pour lui maintenant, c'est à cause de toi . Dit Francis en rangeant son téléphone.

\- ... C'était une erreur. Si c'est moi j'me casse direct d'sa mafia bizarre là.

Antonio ricane en entendant le mot " mafia " .

\- Ouais. Tu t'casses puis il te bute. C'est un bon plan Gil.

\- Oh ferme là Francis.

Le blond rattache ses cheveux rapidement en un chignon et descend les petites marches ou est assis ses amis.

\- J'y vais.

\- Rentre pas tard, il est déjà vingt deux heures. Papa Gil va s'inquiéter.

C'est en entendant les gloussements du latino que Francis s'éloigne.


	3. Chap III

Francis = France

Arthur = Angleterre

Lovino = Italie du Sud

Ivan = Russie

Alfred = États-Unis

Yao = Chine

Soo = Corée du Sud

Mei = Taïwan

Leon = Hong Kong

Matthew = Canada

* * *

 ** _Fitzpleasur_**

* * *

Francis rabat sa capuche en arrivant au lieu de rendez vous. À part un fond sonore de musique , le parking est silencieux. Il s'arrête en voyant le jeune homme aux multiples piercings, adossé contre une moto , écouteurs au oreilles. Il patiente quelques instants, caché , puis souffle et s'approche de lui .

\- C'est avec toi que j'ai rendez vous ?

Arthur lève les yeux . Il fronce les sourcils et retire ses écouteurs.

\- Tu m'veux quoi toi ?

\- J'ai soixante balles .

En réalisant le pourquoi, le Jone's sort de sa poche un petit plastique , qu'il lui tend ensuite . Francis le prend en le dévisageant

\- Tu travailles pour Lovino , maintenant ?

Arthur prend les billets tendus par le blond sans le regarder.

\- C'est Lovino qui travaille pour nous .

Il lève la tête en le fixant durement.

\- ... Je rends juste service c'te nuit.

\- Les Italiens travaillent pour Ivan , que j'sache.

\- Plus maintenant.

Francis, complètement perdu , ricane.

\- C'est quoi c'bordel ...

\- Quoi ? Répond sur la défensive Arthur.

\- Je sais pas c'qu'on te raconte là bas . Mais Lovino travaille toujours pour Les Braginsky . J'en suis certain .

\- C'est pas mon problème.

Il ment . C'est un énorme problème, où il est impliqué.

\- Si il le savait , Ivan me tirerait une balle pour avoir acheté d'la coc' à un Jone's .

\- Je pourrais le faire là maintenant, à sa place .

Les deux hommes se fixent un long moment .

Francis sourit .

\- Toujours autant de repartie , petit punk .

Arthur lâche un grognement.

\- Casse toi .

Il remet ses écouteurs et repart en silence sous le regard du blond .

* * *

\- Il t'a dit quoi Yao ?

\- À propos ?

Yong Soo sourit légèrement.

\- Bah à propos d'avant hier ! T'as dû t'faire sérieusement niquer nan ?

Une jeune fille Taïwanaise en légère robe de soie noire, s'approche des deux hommes, plat en main .  
Elle s'assoit à côté de Kiku en lui mettant l'assiette de nouilles en face de lui.

\- Non. Répond t-il en plaçant sa main sur les hanches de Mei Xiao .

\- Et il est où mon plat , Mei ?

\- Je sais pas . Dit-elle gravement en évitant tout contact visuel avec le Coréen.

\- Yao n'est pas venu me voir depuis.

\- Humf. Ne te presse pas de sa venue Kiku . Tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure , j'en suis certain.

\- Tu pourrais être plus clair ?

Demande le Japonais calmement en entamant son plat.

Une autre jeune femme arrive à leur table et dépose un plat devant Soo. Elle repart rapidement .

\- On a failli s'faire attraper quand on a vu les flics arriver chez Alfred , j'te signale. Heureusement on a fait demi-tour à temps , grâce à moi . Yao doit être furax .

Kiku repose ses baguettes et mâche en silence .

\- Comment il pouvait prévoir que la police serait sur place ?

\- Prévoir ou pas, Yao s'en bat les couilles, Mei . Réplique le Coréen sur le même ton hautain que la jeune femme .

\- Avoue que tu adorerais me voir me faire sermonner par grand frère.

Soo sourit .

\- Ça serait mon plus grand rêve.

\- Il aura d'autre occasion de mettre son grain de sel dans leur gue-guerre .

\- Un autre occasion comme ça ? Jamais . Il parait même que Alfred aurait tiré sur quelqu'un , cet imbécile . Si Yao serait intervenu, Les Braginsky auraient étés dans notre poche .

Kiku observe le plus jeune prendre sa fourchette et entamer, à son tour, son plat .

\- Ce n'est pas le temps qui manque . Les Jone's sombrent . Si on attend, ça sera encore plus facile pour nous de les faire couler .

Sous le regard insistant de la jeune Taiwanaise pour Kiku , le long rideau rouge du restaurant se lève. Un silence pesant s'installe dans la pièce. Deux hommes s'avancent vers la table du Japonais.

\- Regarde qui voilà. Murmure Soo à Kiku , la bouche pleine .

Les deux hommes s'installent à l'extrémité de la table .

\- On était sûr de vous trouver ici , vous trois .

\- Tu vois toujours juste, Leon.

Le prénommé semble afficher un semblant d'un petit sourire envers la réplique de Mei.

\- Tu bois quelque chose , Yao ? Demande gaiement le Coréen en s'essuyant la bouche .

\- Non , pas maintenant.

\- Tu sembles bien joyeux , grand frère.

Tous les regards de la table se posent sur le Japonais, dans un silence complet.

Yao sourit .

\- C'est vrai . J'ai une bonne nouvelle.

\- Ivan accepte de s'entretenir avec nous . Reprend Leon calmement.

* * *

\- Alors... Tu en pense quoi de ma proposition ?

\- Elle est très intéressante Lovino. Tu as toujours su me faire plaisir .

Le prénommé sourit sous un nuage de fumée.

\- C'est la moindre des choses.

\- Mais... Mais mon frère et moi on a un doute.

L'Italien fait tomber ses lunettes de soleil jusqu'au bout de son nez .

\- Quoi donc ?

\- On sait c'qui s'passe en ce moment . Les flics sont à tes trousses h/24 . On voudrait pas qu'tu profite de notre...Genre ...

\- De notre notoriété envers eux. Finit Matthew en coupant son frère.

\- Ah ! Bien sûr que non. Imaginez un peu le tableau...

L'Italien tire à nouveau sur son cigare , avant de reprendre :

\- ... Vous , avec vos relations plus que bénéfiques avec eux et nous avec un complice dans leurs rangs, ces fils de putes sont dans nos poches .

\- Un complice ? Demande Alfred .

\- Oui. J'ai un gars bien là bas , ne vous en faites pas.

Le chef des Jone's hoche la tête en abordant une mine confiante .

\- Donc ... Marché conclu ?

\- Marché conclu.

L'Américain et L'Italien se serrent la main .

\- J'arrive .

Lovino se lève calmement . Il ouvre une porte où se dégage une lumière au néons violets et laisse les deux frères dans un nuage de fumée.

Les minutes passent .

\- Un problème ? Demande Alfred en voyant son frère fixer son écran de téléphone.

\- Non. Juste un gars qui m'emmerde parce que , selon lui , je lui dois deux cent balles .

\- Ouais ?

\- Ouais .

\- Bute le .

\- Tu crois que j'essaye de faire quoi depuis un mois ? Répond Matthew en verrouillant son téléphone, le regard ailleurs .

\- Un mois ? Tu cherches à buter un mec depuis un mois et tu te proclame Jone's ?

\- Ta gueule , Alfred .


	4. Chap IV

Alfred = États-Unis

Ivan = Russie

Lovino = Italie du Sud

Feliciano = Italie du Nord

Yao = Chine

Feliks = Pologne

Antonio = Espagne

Gilbert = Prusse

 _ **Gras italique**_ = sms

* * *

 _ **LunAr**_

* * *

 _ **[ J'aurai bsoin de qlqs grammes encore ]**_

 _ **[ ? ]**_

 _ **[ quoi ]**_

 _ **[ on est pas sensé être en contact . ]**_

 _ **[ ah bon ] [ jai pas parler a Ivan de cette affaire entre vs et les italiens ]**_

 _ **[ et ? ]**_

 _ **[ ca n'empêche pas qutu mfile dla pure du coup ]**_

 _ **[ mais je m'en bat les couilles ] [ si je revois encore ta sale p'tite gueule de blondasse c moi qui ira en parler a Alfred. ]**_

 _ **[ d'acc :) ] [ g 70e on srevoi dans la mm parking? ]**_

 _ **[ ok. ] [ c'est un superbe endroit pr qu'jte défonce. ]**_

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes à avoir trié plusieurs liasses de billets, Lovino souffle de satisfaction en posant la dernière devant lui.

\- C'est pas un peu... Risqué ?

Lovino tourne la tête vers son frère, un sourcil levé.

\- Hein ?

\- Et si... Et si un des deux s'en apercevait ?

\- Apercevoir de quoi ?

Feliciano souffle de frustration. Il ferme les yeux et passe maladroitement une main dans ses cheveux.

\- J'dit juste que si... Si les Jone's ou les Braginsky se doutent de quelque chose...

L'aîné lâche un rire étouffé.

\- Mais douter de quoi. J'ai pas seize pige, Feliciano.

Lovino prend entre ses doigts un billet qu'il tend devant lui.

\- ... Si l'un des deux s'avère plus malin que l'autre et découvre que, moi, le splendide Vargas, l'ai magnifiquement roulé dans la farine...

Le billet vert se froisse rapidement entre sa paume.

\- ... Il sera très gentiment rayé de la carte.

Feliciano tourne le regard en apercevant un sourire malveillant sur les lèvres de son frère.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu ne captes pas la situation, Feliciano.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. J'essaye juste de te... De nous protéger.

\- Dois-je te rappeler qu'c'est moi qui dois assurer tes arrières et pas l'inverse.

Lovino a soudainement haussé le ton.

\- Je suis plus un gamin.

\- Si. Si, t'es encore un gamin Feliciano. C'est quand qu'tu vas comprendre que si j'étais pas là tu serais jamais entré chez les flics ?

Le prénommé baisse les yeux, les sourcils froncés et le visage crispé.

\- Et tu crois quoi. Que j'suis fier?

Lovino sourit en entendant le murmure de son frère.

\- Quand Les _Italiens_ auront gagné cette guerre, Feliciano, là tu pourras être fier.

* * *

\- Où est Francis ?

\- J'sais pas. Il a dit qu'il allait au parking, 10 minutes... Répond Gilbert paisiblement.

\- Au parking...?

Antonio se redresse du canapé en baillant.

\- ... C'est l'genre d'endroit pour s'faire tirer une balle dans la tête, ça.

\- Ouais. Francis va crever et nous on est là... à s'défoncer.

Le brun tourne la tête vers son ami en le dévisagent.

\- Imagine, un Jone's attend tranquillement Francis et la bam...

Le murmure du latino arrive à peine au oreille de l'albinos.

\- Putain mec... J't'ai pas dit...

\- Hm.

Gilbert remet ses pieds sur la petite table basse et ouvrant légèrement les yeux.

\- Hier soir j't'étais là, puis on m'dit qu'la soeur d'Ivan a couché avec Alfred.

\- La soeur ?

\- Yep. La p'tite j'crois. Mais genre... Ils ont bien baisé quoi.

Antonio fronce les sourcils en rentrant légèrement la tête dans son cou.

\- Attends... Natalya ?

\- Ouaaais...

\- Putain.

\- ... Et donc Ivan il a été au courant d-i-r-e-c-t. Reprend le jeune homme aux yeux écarlates en baillant bruyamment.

\- P'tain j'ai sommeil...

\- Attends, attends. Et Alfred est toujours pas mort ?

Gilbert affiche un petit sourire.

\- Malheureusement non. Mais t'sais Ivan à voulut lui défoncer sa sale gueule hein. C'est justement le soir là qu'il nous a appelé.

C'est pendant plusieurs minutes de silence qu' Antonio fronce à nouveau les sourcils en réfléchissant à l'information qu'il vient de recevoir.

\- Ah... C'est pour ça qu'il avait appelé tout l'monde pour qu'on se ramène à la fête des Jone's.

\- Hm. Répond Gilbert en hochant la tête. .

\- Attends, mais tu m'avais rien dit !

\- Mais j'viens juste d'le savoir, connard.

Le brun s'affale à nouveau sur le canapé en faisant la moue. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux amis restent silencieux en fixant une petite télévision passant un quelconque programme télévisé ennuyeux

\- Putain mais quelle pute.

\- J'te jure. Répond Gilbert en gloussant.

\- La dernière fois qu' j'l'avais vue elle s'prenait tellement de haut cette pétasse.

\- Tu t'rappelles quand j'ai failli tirer sur Ivan et qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'enlèverait chacun d'mes organes si j'le faisais ?

Antonio tourne la tête vers Gilbert en haussant un sourcil.

\- Elle l' a fait du coup ?

\- Tes con ou tu l'fait exprès ?!

* * *

\- Content de te revoir, Yao.

\- Moi aussi. Répond le prénommé en souriant légèrement.

\- Voudrais tu quelque chose à boire ?

Yao relève les yeux derrière Ivan où est positionné un jeune homme blond apparemment pas très ravi d'être utilisé comme serveur pour les heures qui suivent.

\- Non, merci bien.

\- Feliks !

Le jeune blond sursaute légèrement en entendant son prénom et approche de la table d'Ivan et de Yao, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oui.

\- Apporte-moi un verre de vodka.

Feliks se retient de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Il repart en marmonnant. C 'est en voyant le jeune homme blond disparaître sous un rideau que Yao reprend la parole.

\- Un verre de vodka. Vous êtes robuste.

Ivan sourit en baissant les yeux sur la table.

\- Je vous retourne le compliment.

Les minutes passent dans un silence loin d'être gênant.

Feliks arrive enfin, l'air ingrat, un verre à la main. Il le pose devant Ivan en évitant tout regard, puis repart aussitôt.

\- Votre serveur n'est pas très conciliant

\- C'est sûr, mais il est très obéissant.

Yvan ne lâche pas son sourire.

\- Un de mes hommes est comme ça aussi. Par chance, ils pourraient peut-être s'entendre.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Si nous les obligeons à se rencontrer.

Ivan repère rapidement le sous -entendu subtil. Il ramène le verre de vodka à ses lèvres et boit quelques gorgées sans changer d'expression.

\- C'est possible. Nos deux équipes feraient un travail exemplaire si elles étaient réunies.

Yao sourit en entendant la perche tendue par son interlocuteur.

\- Oui, c'est exact. Les Jone's ne seraient pas de taille.

\- Quoi de mieux qu'une alliance entre nous pour abattre cette enculé d'Alfred, n'est-ce pas ?

Yao ne peut que confirmer.


	5. Chap V

Francis = France

Antonio = Espagne

Gilbert = Prusse

Elizabeta = Hongrie

Bella = Belgique

Arthur = Angleterre

OC/Alexendro = Mexique

* * *

Rester élevés

* * *

\- Les gars ! La meuf que j'viens de rencontrer, comment elle est méga bonne, hahaha...

Antonio tourne la tête vers son interlocuteur pendant que Francis : trop sourd à cause de la musique fixe le fond de la salle.

\- Où ça, où ça ?

Gilbert passe son bras autour d'Antonio, ravi de sa curiosité.

\- J'l'ai croisée au bar en bas. J'te jure Tonio, elle me dévorait du regard. Elle en veut, putain.

\- Moi aussi j'en veux...

\- Et elle a une pote, mec. C'est notre jour de chance !

Antonio sourit et vide son verre.

\- Francis ramène toi ! On va chasser d'la femelle.

Le prénommé se retourne enfin en entendant Gilbert prononcer son nom.

\- J'ai un truc à faire, j'vous rejoins tout à l'heure.

Le brun fronce les sourcils pendant que l'autre accepte, trop joyeusement .

Interpelée, Bella fixe intensément un jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés d'une teinture blonde, plus loin.

\- T'as vu lui, là-bas ?

\- Hein ? Répond immédiatement Elizabeta, un verre à la main.

\- Au fond, là. Le gars qui est assis à gauche. C'était pas un gars... à la fête des Jone's ?

\- J'vois pas. Chuchote la brune en ce penchant.

\- Eh, poupée !

Les deux amies se retournent au même instant.

Deux jeunes garçons arrivent, bouteilles d'alcools à la main. La brune sourit malicieusement en cambrant son dos.

\- Te revoilà !

\- J'suis allé chercher des rafraichissements bébé. Et aussi... Un nit Gilbert en tapant sa main sur le dos d'Antonio.

Elizabeta continue de fixer l'albinos avec un grand sourire, pendant qu'Antonio fait de même envers la belle blonde.

\- Antonio, Liza. Liza, Antonio ! Mais vous pouvez l'appeler Tonio, hein.

\- Et comment tu t'appelles, toi ? Demande le latino, un peu trop curieux.

\- Belle.

\- C'est... Trop joli.

Une forte musique vient tout juste de retentir dans la boîte de nuit.

\- Merci.

\- Bon, on va les vider ces p'tain de bouteilles ! Gueule Gilbert en prenant Elizabeta par la taille.

* * *

Malgré ses nombreux doutes, Francis a raison. Il fixe Arthur pendant plusieurs minutes sous le tempo d'une musique beaucoup trop bruyante. Le jeune homme est installé à une petite table, seul, en oubliant complètement les dizaines de bouteilles d'alcool posées devant ses yeux. Après quelques chansons, Francis a enfin attiré son regard vers lui. Il ne reçoit qu'un haussement de sourcil et une contemplation de la tête au pied plutôt... Méprisante.

\- Je ne pensais pas te voir ici. Dit finalement Francis en s'approchant de sa table.

Le Jone's ne répond pas. Peut-être parce qu'il n'a rien entendu à cause de la musique : ce qui n'est plus une supposition mais une affirmation. Francis reste debout quelques instant sous les néons de couleurs vives. En évitant de se faire renverser par un couple beaucoup trop frivole, il s'installe alors à côté d'Arthur.

\- Tu es tout seul ?

\- Qu'est ce tu m'veux ?

Francis tourne le regard quelques secondes.

\- Ta beuh hier, elle était affreuse.

\- C'est mon problème…

\- En plus d'une marchandise dégelasse... Le service client n'y était pas.

Sous le sourire du blond, Arthur fronce le nez en se tournant vers lui.

\- Peut-être parce que le client en question est un fils de pute ?

\- C'est assez... Moche comme repartie.

\- Comme ta gueule.

Francis reste silencieux en continuant de sourire. Il regarde les alentours, vérifiant si personne ne va les déranger.

\- Tu bois quelque chose ?

\- Quoi, c'est une invitation ?

\- Est ce que tu bois quelque chose ?

\- Non.

Bien sûr, les bouteilles pleines devant ses yeux prouvent bien qu'Arthur n'a pas la tête à s'amuser et à boire.

\- Comment ça s'fait qu'tu rends pas servir ce soir ?

\- J'ai arrêté... J'suis pas leur boniche.

\- Dis plutôt que t'avais trop peur qu'Ivan découvre votre embrouille avec les Italiens.

\- Mais j't'emmerde.

\- Quoi, sérieusement. Faut toujours qu'tu sois aussi méchant avec moi ?

Arthur tourne la tête en se levant.

\- Tu m'les brises, j'me casse.

Sous un rire plutôt taquin, Francis essaye de le retenir. Sans succès.

\- Attend ! Parts pas ! J'te paye un truc, non ?

* * *

- **Allô ?**

\- Putain d'merde, Alfed t'es où !

- **Hein... J'suis à la baraque pourquoi ?**

Matthew sort de la boîte de nuit, plus énervé que jamais. Il arrive dehors, où le froid est beaucoup plus présent qu'en début de soirée.

\- Tu t'fous de ma gueule ?

\- **Wow, Matti. Calme toi, qu'est ce t'as ?**

\- Ça fait trois putains d'heures qu'on t'attend ! Alexendro est super impatient... il veut régler vos histoires le plus vite possible et toi t'es toujours pas là j'te signale.

\- **Ah ouais... J'avais complètement oublié Mais j'peux plus venir là, Matti. J'suis pas tout seul, s'tu vois ce que j'veux dire.**

Matthew reste calme en faisant les cent pas.

\- Ok, et on fait comment ?

\- **Euh, je sais ? Débrouille-toi avec lui, règle ces affaires de merde tout seul. Là... J'suis en très bonne compagnie donc me fait pas chier.**

Un léger rire féminin parvient aux oreilles du jeune blond.

\- Arthur est là aussi. Il va pas apprécier, Alfred. C'est pas des conneries là, Alexendro veut…

\- **Ouais, ouais, cool. Bon j'te laisse.**

L'appel se finit brutalement. Matthew reste frustré devant son téléphone. Il range rapidement son appareil en maudissant son frère irresponsable. En rentrant dans la boîte de nuit, le bouclé se sent légèrement bousculé vers la gauche.

\- Mais j'connais un super endroit hein ! J'ai l'impression qu'tu m'crois pas...

\- Mais j'te suis !

Un couple passe devant lui en parlant tellement fort que son énervement s'agrandit. Une jeune femme brune s'engouffre devant, pendant que son compagnon la suit. Matthew les regarde en tenant la porte. Il lève un sourcil en apercevant cet étrange compagnon au cheveux décolérés et au teint pâle... qui lui semble être très familier.

* * *

\- J'préfère me tirer une balle que retourner là bas.

\- Huh. Mais dis pas ça... Il a l'air cool nan ? Puis genre de loin j'le trouve potable moi. C'est quoi déjà son nom ? Toni... Antoni...

\- Mais tu comprends pas ! Il est tellement gênant ! J'ai l'impression de me faire draguer par un beauf. C'est... ultra frustrant. Réplique Bella en entendant une chasse d'eau. Elle aperçoit son amie sortir d'une cabine de toilette.

\- Roh... t'exagère tout le temps ! Moi, j'passe une super soirée. Gil a même dit qu'il m'emmenerait quelque part tout à l'heure.

\- Super et moi ?

Elizabeta s'admire dans le miroir en attachant ses longs cheveux.

\- Bah tu restes avec ton gars ! J'suis certaine qu'il est en love sur toi.

\- Mais tu veux rire ! Hors de question que j'passe ma soirée avec lui. J'suis même sûre qu'il est puceau... tellement coincé du cul c'est pas possible...

Un rire résonne dans les toilettes vides.

\- Arrête, c'est pas drôle Liza.

\- Ça va... !

Bella tourne la tête. Elle fixe son téléphone et déclare, l'air las.

\- Il est déjà super tard là... on rentre ?

* * *

La musique s'accentue et les lumières deviennent plus chaudes et lentes. L'espace vitale rétrécit au fil des minutes et l'odeur du tabac laisse place à celui de l'alcool et de la sueur. Arthur étouffe mais reste étonnement calme même sous l'effet de plusieurs boissons. Francis sourit toujours autant, ceci est sûrement la première fois depuis longtemps. Il balance son verre vide et s'approche lentement de la personne qui lui est la plus familière. Le tempo ralentit au fil des pas, les ombres laissent place à des silhouettes au courbes dansantes... presque sensuelles. Son odeur corporelle enveloppe ses narines d'une façon complètement inconnue. Rien ne lui fait autant plaisir.

\- ... Fais ça et j'te b... bute.

Malgré l'interdiction, Francis pose ses mains sur son corps.  
Sous une foule rebelles incontrôlables, leurs lèvres ce touchent et suivent leur mouvements dansants.  
Des cris et un bruit sonore. Sous ces silhouettes inconnus, un blond bouclé réussi à se distinguer, flingue à la main, accompagné d'un albinos le visage caché par la haine.  
La panique de Elizabeta réussit à réveiller les deux jeunes hommes.

\- J'pars cinq minutes c'est l'bordel... putain.

C'est dans un murmure commun que la soirée prend une autre tournure.


	6. Chap VI

Ludwig = Allemagne

Feliciano = Italie du Nord

Francis = France

Antonio = Espagne

Gilbert = Prusse

Feliks = Pologne

Ravis = Lettonie

Toris = Lithuanie

Eduard = Estonie

Katyusha = Ukraine

Natalya = Biélorussie

Ivan = Russie

Alfred = USA

Arthur = Angleterre

Matthew = Canada

Logan = Australie

* * *

Paris

* * *

Feliciano approche lentement l'air serein.

\- Tiens. Dit-il en posant un verre en plastique rempli d'un café chaud et amer.

Ludwig tourne la tête vers lui.

\- Merci.

Le plus jeune contourne le bureau et s'installe en face en silence.

Il y plane une odeur de tabac. Les goutes tombantes contre la vitre rythme un long silence.

\- C-... Comment ça se passe ?

\- Hm. Bien...

Ludwig engloutit complètement son café amer. Son visage est crispé, le stresse l'envahit.

\- J'ai appris qu'il y avait eu une intervention hier soir. Tu y étais ? C'est pas que j'suis curieux... mais j'en ai beaucoup entendu parler du coup je me demandais juste si tu étais... sur place ?

Le blond roule des yeux. Sa survie ne résume qu'à une forte dose d'aspirine.

\- C'était assez tard. Un coup de feu... j'imagine. Comme d'habitude, une histoire très floue. Mais... mais mon frère était sur place.

\- Ah ? Tu as un frère ?

\- Oui.

Feliciano hausse ses sourcils en abordant un léger sourire.

\- C'est... surprenant !

\- Plutôt compliqué. On a jamais réellement parlés ensemble... comme des frères.

Ludwig bouscule plusieurs paperasses sur son bureau en passant sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

\- Il est... impliqué ? Murmure Feliciano avec hésitation.

Après quelques secondes, le blond cesse de bouger. Un silence pesant prend place dans le grand bureau.

\- A priori. Je devais l'interroger mais... tu comprends. Je le vois pratiquement jamais. Il nous a quittés pour partir loin de nous avec ses deux amis. Le voir, après tant de... temps. Ça fait drôlement bizarre.

\- Oh. Mais... mais il n'a sûrement rien fait. J'imagine.

Ludwig affiche un sourire moqueur.

\- Il se battait avec le principal suspect. Quand on l'a aperçu, son poing était couvert de sang. Je suis... certain qu'en cherchant bien, Gilbert doit avoir un cassier bien rempli.

Feliciano déglutit fortement.

-... Il y a un problème ?

\- Hein ? Non, non ! Je suis juste... euh... surpris ! Gilbert, c'est... quel-... quelqu'un de...

\- Tu le connais ?

Le brun ferme les yeux en essayant de garder son calme. L'image de son frère follement en colère l'aide fortement.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que... enfin, je connais plusieurs Gilbert, mais surement pas ton frère, c'est un peu... irréaliste. C'est juste le fait que... toi... tu aies un frère, enfin je veux dire, je ne pense pas qu'il soit... le parfait opposé de... toi ? Je suppose.

Ludwig se lève en prenant son manteau.

\- Tu ne le connais pas assez pour dire de telle chose.

* * *

La porte claque violemment. Tout le monde se retourne vers Feliks.

\- Quoi. J'ai un truc sur la gueule ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Le blond, plutôt fier de sa blague, se réinstalle à sa place en scrutant tout le monde.

\- Rien d'intéressant. Ivan veut juste que quelqu'un d'entre nous aille foutre son cul chez les Italiens. Il se doute de quelque chose ou j'sais pas quoi...

Francis lève enfin les yeux en reposant son briquet.

\- Les Italiens ? Pourquoi faire ? Demande Katyusha en restant allongée sur le canapé.

\- M'fais pas répéter c'que j'ai dit...

L'air strident de Feliks alerte Toris. Il pose calmement une main sur son épaule.

\- Bon. Qui se porte volontaire ?

\- Sûrement pas moi. Râle son ami en enlèvant sa main posée sur lui.

\- Sérieusement. Il se doute de quoi Ivan ?

La voix grave de Francis interpelle tout le monde.

\- Mais putain, je sais pas ! Et franchement entre nous, j'en ai rien à foutre. Les bouffeurs de pizza, j'les ai jamais sentis.

\- Tu devrais plus te méfier d'eux Feliks, leur boss est très malin. J'ai entendu dire que leurs affaires avait doublé de 20 % en quelques mois. Tu n'imagines même pas que -

\- Rah Eduard ferme ta gueule. La seule chose que j'sais, c'est que si tu continues à m'faire chier avec ton baratin là je t'en colle une.

\- Tu pourrais pas parler moins fort deux secondes Feliks. S'il te plait...Murmure Ravis.

L'intéressé se retourne vers la personne la plus isolée, en ignorant les quelques commentaires qui arrivent à ses oreilles.

\- Ils sont pas là, tes deux autres petits toutous ?

Francis tourne la tête vers lui. Il écrase sa cigarette par terre en restant silencieux.

\- Non. Gilbert est au poste et Antonio... Je sais pas.

Il arrange une de ses mèches le regard vide.

\- J'm'en fous. Chuchote t-il ensuite.

\- Une bagarre qui a dégénéré la nuit dernière en boîte. J'devais y aller, on m'a dit que c'était fermé. Encore les Jone's et vous trois, je présume. Répond Toris en s'asseyant.

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Hum, j'ai mes sources. Sourit-il en répondant à Francis.

\- ... Non, à vrai dire... C'est pas compliqué à deviner. Gilbert parle h/24 qu'il va dégommer la tête d'un mec. C'est sûr que c'était un Jone's.

\- Ouais... d'ailleurs il commence à me casser les couilles lui. Pourquoi Ivan le garde déjà ? Interrompt Feliks.

\- Peut- être parce qu'il est plus intelligent que toi ?

\- Ferme ta putain de gueule Eduard.

\- Quelle repartie...

\- " Gneu quelle repartie " !

Une porte claquante stope Feliks dans son élan. Un silence glacial fait apparition en voyant Natalya devant le pas de la porte.

Son regard est indéchiffrable derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Un long manteau en fourrure la couvre de la tête au pied. Malgré son air sérieux et sa fausse naïveté, son cou parsemé de taches la trahit.

En apercevant sa sœur, Katyusha se précipite vers elle. Sans un mot, elles se dirigent vers la seconde porte ou se trouve leur frère.

La porte claque à nouveau.

\- Quand Ivan va voir ça... Murmure Feliks en brisant le silence.

\- J'me casse. Francis reprend son sac et quitte la pièce sans adresser le moindre regard.

\- Ce mec est tellement bizarre. Ces trois petits connards commencent grave à me monter à la tête.

Toris sourit en entendant la fine remarque.

\- S'il est parti, c'est sûrement pour ne pas accomplir la tâche d'Ivan, j'imagine.

Feliks roule des yeux.

\- Écoute Eduard. Vu que t'adores faire des remarques de merde et ouvrir ta gueule pour rien, pourquoi t'y vas pas toi, chez les Italiens ?

* * *

\- J'peux savoir c'que vous avez foutu hier soir ?!

Alfred passe sa main dans ses cheveux en fermant les yeux.

\- ... Alexendro s'est tiré, ce connard ! Vous êtes même pas capable de parler correctement avec lui !

\- S'il est parti, c'est pour une bonne raison. Ajoute Arthur calmement.

Matthew regarde le vide en soufflant.

\- S'il est parti c'est parce qu'il a pas de couilles et que vous êtes nul à chier ! C'est pas compliqué pourtant...

Le chef des Jone's reste immobile, la mâchoire serrée, en fixant sa baie vitrée.

\- Vous avez foutu quoi pendant cette soirée bordel de merde !

\- Rien. Rien du tout. S'empresse de répondre Matthew le plus rapidement possible. Sa vengeance a augmenté son manque de professionnalisme, il s'interdit de se remémorer la nuit dernière.

\- Et toi ? Et toi qu'est-ce que ta foutu ? J'te signale qu'on t'a attendu toute la soirée.

Les traits tirés, Alfred se retourne vers Arthur.

\- J'faisais mon boulot, comme toi tu devais le faire !

\- Ah, parce que baiser la petite soeur du Braginsky c'est faire son boulot peut être ?

\- Wow. Il s'passe quoi ici ?

En apercevant Logan dans l'entrée du salon Matthew, désespéré, lève la tête vers le plafond en priant que tout cela se termine rapidement.

Alfred fixe le nouveau venu, furieux.

\- Toi.

Logan regarde les alentours, intrigué.

\- Sérieux, vous avez quoi...

\- Oi ! T'entends quand on t'appelle ou pas ?!

Matthew sursaute légèrement, à bout de nerfs. Sur la défensive, le jeune homme s'approche les sourcils froncés.

\- ... Quoi ?

\- Faudrait qu't'ailles voir c'que fout Vargas. Amène ton frère aussi. Et... prends des cigares, il m'en manque.

Logan hoche la tête toujours un peu confus.

\- Alfred.

Le prénommé regarde de haut le jeune homme quitté la salle.

Il se tourne vers Arthur.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'que tu fais là... T'es pas aussi aveugle que ça non ? Tu vois pas que t'es en train d'nous faire plonger petit à petit. Braginsky nous écrase, les Italiens ce foutent complètement de notre gueule. Faut être vachement con pour pas le remarqué.

Alfred est à bout. Il devient rapidement hystérique et irréfléchi.

\- Si ça te dérange tant que ça, connard, il te suffit d'te barrer d'ici et de vendre ton cul dehors !

Arthur se lève précipitamment.

\- C'est c'que j'allais faire.

Les portes claques, les insultes s'enchaînent. Matthew reste seul et invisible, comme toujours.


	7. Chap VII

Soo = Corée du Sud

Kiku = Japon

Mei = Taiwan

Francis = France

Gilbert = Prusse

Antonio = Espagne

Julius = Empire Romain

Feliciano = Italie du Nord

Lovino = Italie du Sud

Ludwig = Allemagne

* * *

Nightcall

* * *

\- Donc...

Soo se retourne en restant debout.

\- ... On s'est dit que ça serait plus simple que vous vous occupez des Jone's et nous des Italiens. Il est donc important qu'une atmosphère plutôt... " amicale " s'installe entre nous, nan ?

Antonio regarde, avec attention, le restaurant chinois aménagé en salon spécialement pour eux.

\- Et en quoi ça me regarde ?

Le coréen fixe Gilbert, les yeux plissés.

\- Ne m'prend pas pour un con. Yao sait très bien d'où tu viens.

\- Grand frère sait tout.

Les yeux écarlates du jeune homme se plantent dans ceux de Kiku, assis plus loin.

\- Ne tournez pas autour du pot. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Réplique Francis, impatient.

La fine silhouette de la taïwanaise fait son apparition dans la pièce. Son regard défile entre les trois Braginsky, assis côte à côte dans un grand canapé, puis rapidement vers Kiku.

En silence, elle entoure ses bras autour de lui en faisant attention à ne pas toucher son fourreau.

\- Gilbert, tu t'occupes de visualiser les Italiens, et moi je m'occupe d'leur défoncer la gueule.

\- Grand frère a dit, " vous vous occupez d'eux ". Pas seulement toi, Soo.

\- Et toi tu peux pas t'occuper d'ta cuisine, comme t'as l'habitude de le faire, Mei !

Kiku souffle.

\- Et- Et pourquoi moi ?!

\- Parce que tu sembles mieux les connaître que nous.

\- Quoi ? M-mais pas du tout ! C'est quoi ces conneries, j'connais personne moi.

Le coréen lève un sourcil.

\- Tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais travaillé pour eux un moment ? Lance rapidement Francis.

Un blanc s'installe.

\- Pu-... tain! Francis, t'es sérieux là ? Essaye de chuchoter Gilbert en le prenant par la manche.

\- Donc ?

L'albinos vaincu, passe une main dans ses cheveux.

\- ... J'ai à peine travaillé pour eux, ok ? C'était avant tout ça, un truc de merde en plus. J'les connais à peine, j'vous jure ! Ils ont des réseaux un peu partout, j'bossais dans le secteur nord, j'faisais que dalle sérieux. Puis... Il y avait encore le vieux.

\- Julius ? Murmure le japonais, au fond de la salle.

-... Ouais Julius Vargas. J'me suis taillé quand il a eu son " accident ". D'puis on dit que c'est l'un de ses fils ou petit fils qui a repris le flambeau. J'vous assure que j'sais rien d'plus.

\- Tu t'fous d'la gueule de qui ?

\- Mais... ! Rah, sérieux vous les chinois vous croyez trop q-

\- Gil a raison. C'est quoi votre problème ? Vous perdez du temps pour que dalle. Puis...

Francis soupire.

\- ... Antonio est en train de s'endormir là.

Suite à sa remarque, tout les regards se dirigent vers le l'Hispanique entrain de somnoler.

\- J'pense que vous avez pas compris...

Soo sort de sa poche arrière un Colt Python et le braque en face de lui.

-... Vous pensez pas qu'vous cassez les couilles à pas mal de monde, là ? Nous et les Russes avons un accord, soit vous le respectez soit...

\- Soit quoi ? Coupe le blond, l'air méfiant.

\- Putain, les mecs sérieux. J'sors d'chez les flics, là, mon putain d'cerveau va exploser. Croyez pas qu'j'suis parti joué à la dînette, là bas !

\- Ah... D'ailleurs Gil, t'avais pas aussi dit qu't'avais croisé un Italien pendant ta garde à vue ? Murmure Antonio, sortant de son sommeil.

Un blanc s'installe.

\- Pu-... tain ! Les gars vous êtes sérieux! Reproche Gilbert en essayant de murmurer.

\- Donc ?

Soo sourit ironiquement en agitant son arme.

\- Ok, ok. Je... Je l'ai aperçu que hier ! Et c'était très rapide, j'le voyais taper des esquives, il voulait définitivement pas me voir. Mais je sais rien d'autre ! Ça s'trouve, il était aussi en GAV, comme moi hein.

\- Grand frère avait raison. Les Italiens ce sont alliés avec la police, comme les Jone's. Réplique Kiku, les yeux fermés.

\- Ah les bâtards...

Soo tourne en rond.

Les trois Braginsky s'observent silencieusement.

\- Bon, ok. Toi, Gilbert, tu vas là bas localiser c't'Italien, et tu récupères le plus d'informations possibles. Puis... " nous ", on s'occupe du reste.

\- Quoi ? Attend, euh je retourne pas chez les flics moi ! Tu comprends pas... y a mon putain de frangin qu'est là-bas ! Il est flic, j'peux pas y aller et -

\- Il t'manque une case ou bien ?! Coupe le coréen en braquant à nouveau son arme vers le jeune homme.

-... On te demande plus ton avis, là. Tu fais c'qu'on te demande. " L'awesome Gilbert " est mort. Maintenant... tu travailles pour Braginsky, tu dois en accepter les conséquences.

* * *

La pleine lune fait son apparition. Les gouttes de pluies deviennent régulières. Feliciano s'empresse d'entrer dans l'entrepôt. L'odeur est forte et l'air lourd. Il y voit des ombres se balader mais une seule attire son attention.

\- Lovino !

Son frère lève les yeux de son plat.

Feliciano s'empresse d'approcher.

\- Tu es en retard.

\- Désolé.

Il sourit en enlevant son long manteau.

\- Je vais pouvoir rester, ils m'ont libéré.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Euh... Je sais pas. Mais assez longtemps.

\- Tu n'es pas viré au moins ?

\- ... N-non, non ! Bien sur que non.

Lovino regarde autour de lui en entendant son frère murmurer.

\- Bon retour parmi nous alors, Inspecteur Vargas.

Feliciano sent un bras entourer son épaule.

\- Inspecteur... ? Répète-t-il dans un rire.

La nuit calme les cœurs et fait naître quelques sourires.

Les silhouettes et les ordres ne cessent plus, mais Feliciano ne s'intéresse qu'à la présence sereine de son frère et à cette douce odeur de pâtes.

Tout tourne en rond, comme un cycle infini. " Business " , " Argent " , " Papi " , " Pouvoir " , " Fier " , ces sujets se répètent sans arrêt dans des discussions sans queue ni tête. Mais les longues heures prennent places, et les rires mélangés au souvenir refont surface.

\- J'aurai pu mourir ce jour-là Feli...

Feliciano dirige son sourire nostalgique vers son frère.

\- Peut-être, mais heureusement que j'étais là.

\- Don, nous avons un problème.

Les deux frères tournent leurs têtes devant eux. Un homme reste immobile, le visage crispé.

\- Qu'est ce qui y a... Siffle Lovino déjà agacé.

\- Les deux nouveaux ont remarqué des voitures de flic faisant des tours, pas très loin. Ça fait une heure qu'elles patrouillent ici.

Une cigarette s'écrase par terre, rapidement suivi d'un coup de poing lancé sur la table.

\- Et c'est que maintenant que tu m'previens ?!

Feliciano reste silencieux.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait Don ?

\- Ils sont combien ?!

L'homme regarde derrière lui puis fronce les sourcils en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Lovino.

\- Trois voitures Don.

Un grognement résonne dans la salle encore en construction. Le plus jeune se lève précipitamment.

Il traverse la salle et soulève ensuite un bâche blanche coller au mur pour traverser la pièce.

Il est rapidement suivi de l'homme et de Feliciano qui sent son ventre se torde lentement.

\- On devrait préparer des hommes, et les envoyés puis-

\- Non ! Hors de question.

Feliciano soulève à son tour la bâche et découvre une salle blanche, elle aussi en rénovation. Au milieu, deux grandes tables se touchent. Plus d'une trentaine de sacs plastiques sont disposés dessus, Lovino en ouvre un et en sors une barre d'herbe.

\- Vous allez me planquer tout ça. On fait profil bas, c'est compris ?

Feliciano observe son frère la ranger dans sa poche arrière.

\- Don, on aura pas assez de temps pour-

\- Putain, mais faites c'que j'vous dit !

Le cri de Lovino n'est qu'un déclenchement de bruits sourds. Les coups se répètent sans cesse suivi d'ordre et de bousculade. Lovino lâche un cri.

\- Lo-Lovino, j't j't'assures que-

\- Ta gueule ! Ferme la !

Feliciano ferme les yeux. Le chef des Italiens contourne la table pour y prendre une arme. Ses mains sont tremblantes, mais il réussit à la charger.

\- Don ! Restez là !

Lovino lâche une injure.

L'homme soulève sa veste et y sort lui aussi une arme. Il avance vers la porte en restant muet. Les bruits cessent, le silence prend le dessus. Il s'adosse contre le bois épais.

\- Ouvre-moi cette putain de por-

Un claquement stoppe Lovino.

La porte s'ouvre et bouscule l'homme en arrière

Une vague noir s'empare de la pièce et immobilise l'homme.  
Il se retrouve rapidement allongé par terre, le visage écraser par des semelles épaisses. Ils crachent des paroles insignifiantes. Les armes se lèvent et ce pointe sur les deux frères.

Lovino fait de même.

\- Mains en l'air !

Feliciano sent son cœur exploser. Sa tête tourne et une gêne improbable s'empare de son corps. Le brassard orange brille sous les néons mal installés.

POLICE.

\- Osez faire un pas et j'vous explose votre gueule, bande de merde !

Ludwig plante ses yeux dans ceux de Feliciano.

\- Mains en l'air maintenant ! Ou on tire !

Il entend à peine l'ordre de son coéquipier. Il fronce les sourcils et se maudit d'être aussi naïf. Un coup de feu part. Près, même trop près de Feliciano. Il perd l'équilibre et se retrouve rapidement au sol.

Des mains et des pieds viennent le maintenir et sa vision s'affaiblit. Il ne ressent plus rien, à part une ombre derrière lui, remplie de pitié.


	8. Chap VIII

Francis = France

Arthur = Angleterre

Alfred = USA

Ivan = Russie

Gilbert = Prussia

Feliks = Pologne

Natalya = Biélorussie

Allistaire = Écosse

Toris = Lituanie

* * *

Motel

* * *

La nuit se montrera dans quelques heures. Leur corps gisent sur son lit dans un silence planant. Francis approche sa cigarette de ses lèvres en observant le torse nu d'Arthur. Il inspecte ses tatouages, ses longs et fin traits noirs vaguant sur ses muscles.

\- Faut... Faut j'te parle d'un truc.  
Arthur garde les yeux fermés en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Hm.

\- C'est... un peu compliqué.

Le blond maintient sa cigarette entre ses lèvres en s'attachant les cheveux.

\- Quoi ?

La fenêtre ne diffuse que le strict minimum de lumière. La chambre semble être dans un parfait bazar, le peu de luminosité n'arrange rien.

\- Y a eu un truc avec Yao. C'est pas mal parti en couille, j'me suis retrouvé dans un plan tordu avec les deux autres. J'ai... entendu dire qu'Ivan était sur le point d'en finir.  
Arthur se relève en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Et ?

\- Gilbert est parti avec lui. Tu vois le... le grand avec les cheveux blancs et une sale gueule ?

Le Jone's soulève les épaules. Francis tend le bras vers sa table de nuit. Il écrase sa cigarette contre le vieux cendrier.

\- Ouais. En gros... J'ai juste quelques infos, pas grand-chose. Ils sont partis à plusieurs, avec tout c'qu'il faut. Alfred les attend.

\- Attend ?

\- Pas vraiment.

Le blond se relève lui aussi en s'approchant d'Arthur. L'autre le regard avec nonchalance.

\- Ivan a péter les plombs. Il veutjuste lui rendre visite.

Francis colle sa tête contre le cou d'Arthur. Ses lèvres caressent sa peau. Arthur le stoppe en prenant son épaule.

\- " Rendre visite " ?

\- Tu m'as compris.

\- Uh, ouais.

Une gêne s'installe.

\- J'voulais te le dire avant... j'pense.

\- Laisse. J'le savais déjà.

Arthur fixe ses yeux bleus.

\- ... C'est prévisible.

\- Ouais.

Ils laissent le temps s'écouler quelques secondes, dans un silence parfait. Leurs mains se cherchent, leur regards divaguent.

\- Quel débile. Chuchote Arthur.

\- Hm ?

\- Alfred.

\- Il... J'pense pas qu'il va se laisser faire.

Arthur lève les yeux.

\- Tu l'prends pour qui ?

Francis sourit. Il l'observe quitter son lit. Arthur se lève et enfile son jean troué. Dans l'obscurité, il trébuche et se rassoit sur le lit. Ses fins doigts se mêlent dans les lacets de ses bottes.

\- Tu pars déjà ?

Il hoche la tête. L'alarme affiche l'heure, d'un rouge vif. Francis la fixe en fronçant subitement les sourcils.

\- C'est pas très poli de me laisser seul, comme ça.

Arthur se relève en mettant son t-shirt.

\- ... C'est gentil de m'avoir prévenu , mais ne pense pas que je vais rester ici sans rien faire.

\- Ma compagnie est si désagréable ?

L'autre ne répond pas et met finalement son blouson en cuir sur ses épaules. Francis est conscient de la gravité de la situation mais cache son inquiétude.

\- Si j'y laisse ma vie et qu'on retrouve mon corps que dans deux semaines... n'oublie pas de laisser l'fric que tu me dois toujours sur ma tombe.  
Le blond sourit amèrement en voyant Arthur quitter sa chambre. La porte d'entrée claque.

* * *

Alfred observe les longs cheveux de Natalya s'étaler sur ses épaules nues. Il pose ses mains sur ses hanches en suivant ses mouvements.

\- Wouah... Chuchote t-il.

Les petits rires de Natalya se mélangent aux paroles qui sortent du réveil radio. Sous leur mouvements, les draps et les nombreux coussins se froissent.

\- ... Laisse-toi faire.

Le Jone's semble absorbé par les beaux yeux de la belle. Ses lèvres rouges brillantes se posent sur les siennes dans un long silence. Natalya laisse ses mains indiscrètes vagabonder sur ses courbes.  
Elle se retrouve rapidement nue, étouffée sous les muscles d'Alfred. Ils se taisent tout les deux, et observent leur corps réunis. Ils chuchotent ensuite, parlent, et crient en s'insultant. Le Jone's sourit et ne s'est jamais autant senti puissant et chanceux qu'à ce moment précis.

\- Si tu savais tout les connards que j'ai envie de buter bébé...

La belle frissonne en sentant des paumes de mains toucher son corps.

\- Hm... Murmure t-elle en fermant les yeux, rougissante.

\- Juste voir leurs belles gueules se... e-exploser contre un putain d'mur... Ha, t'imagine bébé?

Natalya se déconnecte en agrippant les cuisses d'Alfred.

\- Puis voir leurs mères pleurer en me suppliant de pas les-

Les murs tremblent, un bruit sourd retenti. Les deux corps se stoppent. Natalya réouvre les yeux, à bout de souffle.

\- C'est quoi...?

Alfred secoue la tête.

\- Putain...

Il se penche au sol et éteint le réveil radio. La chambre devient plus calme, moins rassurante. Des paroles résonnent venant du rez-de-chaussée. Des cris, puis des injures et enfin un autre coup de feu.

\- Putain ! Fermez vos gueule en bas !

Natalya grimace en entendant Alfred lui crier dans les oreilles. Le Jone's la resserre contre lui, en reprenant ses grands discours. La belle semble inquiète et le repousse. Alfred rapproche ses sourcils en la dévisageant.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Alfred... J'entends des bruits…

Le prénommé se relève en tendant l'oreille. Les escaliers trembles, les pas se dirige dans le couloir et termine leur course devant la porte.

\- J'les ai trouvés !

Alfred bondit du lit en entendant une voix peu familière derrière la porte. Le verrou saute, la lumière aveugle la chambre. Natalya sursaute en ramenant les draps vers sa poitrine.

\- Wow~ mais qui voilà... Réplique Feliks en fixant la belle.

Il ricane ensuite, d'un air surpris.

\- Eh, j'pensai vraiment pas te voir ici! Ha, Ivan v'a être ravi.

\- Ivan...? Murmure Natalya, toujours recroquevillée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici lui, c'connard !

\- Rah, Jones? Tout de suite les cris et les insultes... Puis, tu pourrais remettre un caleçon ou un truc? J'ai... urg, vachement une mauvaise vue, là.

Une énorme ombre se distingue ensuite derrière le jeune homme. Alfred sourit en voyant Ivan rentrer dans sa chambre en compagnie de trois autres personnes, tous armés. Le chef des Braginsky inspecte la pièce puis baisse les yeux.

\- Quel accueil...

\- Putain de blague! Vous êtes combien encore ?! Vous comptez faire la queue et rentrer chacun votre tour dans ma putain de baraque ?!

Alfred regarde rapidement autour de lui.

\- C'est pas vrai... Il est où ?!

Le Jone's stoppe ses mouvements en entendant une arme ce charger. En tournant la tête il aperçoit Ivan braquer une Uzi 9 millimètre devant ses yeux.

\- Au début... Tout ce passait bien. Rien ne m'obligeait à en venir à... à ça. Mais tu vois Alfred, il y a des jours où même Dieu ne peut rien faire contre le destin. Ton argent, ta marchandise, ton travail... Quel dommage de les laisser sans repère, encore une fois.

\- Huh, incroyable ! J'ai l'impression de rêver. T'as vraiment des couilles en or Ivan, pour venir jouer les fils de pute ici! Attend toi à t'faire massacrer par mes-

Alfred est soudainement couper par une giclée de sang sortant de son torse. La balle le traverse et fini sa route sur le mur.

\- Ah, Alfr-

Deux, trois, puis quatre autres coups de feu coupent Natalya dans sa phrase. Elle sert les draps contre son corps et ramène rapidement ses mains devant son visage.  
Les gémissements d'Alfred résonnent dans la salle. Les gouttes de sangs tombent au sol et rythmes les secondes qui passent. La bouche ouverte et les yeux vides, le chef des Jone's s'écroule au sol. Le bruit de son corps tombant contre le parquet fait sursauter la sœur d'Ivan. Sous les pleurs de Natalya, Feliks détourne le regard et fixe Ivan. Il remarque rapidement son air ravis et son addiction presque dérangeante à fixer le liquide rouge s'éparpiller jusqu'à ses pieds.

\- Toris. Réplique enfin Ivan.

Le prénommé s'avance et se dirige vers le lit. D'un geste désinvolte, il attrape le bras de Natalya et la sort du lit. Elle trébuche en attrapant le peu de vêtement au pas glissent, ses larmes ce mélange au sang par terre et son corps tout entier frissonne.

Elle le fixe, mais Ivan ne lui adresse aucune importance.

* * *

Gilbert donne soudainement un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen de Matthew.

\- Arrête de gémir, connard.

Le blond ferme les yeux. Un corps inerte traîne en plein milieu de la pièce. Par chance, le sang sèche rapidement.

\- Vous êtes tellement cons... Chuchote Matthew.

Gilbert tourne les talons et s'empresse de s'agenouiller vers lui. Il lui prend violemment le visage entre ses mains et le soulève vers lui.

\- J'pourrai te buter là.

\- ... Qu'est ce que t'attends ?

\- Hmf. C'est pas dans mes ordres.

Il lâche enfin le blond en se relevant.

\- J'vous jure... si vous osez toucher à Alfred...

Gilbert sourit.

\- Tu vois ça par exemple, c'est dans mes ordres. Mais techniquement, c'est grave chiant d'aller buter Alfred. J'préfère rester ici, avec toi. J'suis de super bonne compagnie non ?

\- Vous êtes tellement cons ! Vous venez ici, par je ne sais quel miracle, pour t-... tuer Alfred et vous pensez repartir tranquillement ?!

Matthew se redresse et s'accroupit près du grand canapé blanc.

\- Tu comprends vraiment rien, connard. Ce n'était pas dans ses plans, mais Alfred est rapidement devenu la priorité d'Ivan. Tu vois... l'exterminer est son premier objectif. Il n'a que ça en tête, même moi j'le comprends.

Gilbert s'approche à nouveau de lui.

-... Quand on s'ra parti d'ici avec la tête d'Alfed entre les mains, Ivan sera plus fort et il reviendra. Qu'ça soit vous, ou même les autres enculés de Chinois, personne ne pourra rivaliser contre lui. Capich ?

Le blond détourne le regard. Aucun bruit venant d'en haut.

\- ... Plus question de 200 balles. Plus tard, toi Gilbert, tu sera l'premier sur ma liste. J'te l'assure.

L'albinos roule des yeux en rangeant son arme.

\- Ouais... Tu sais ou tu t'les foutre tes 200 balles. J'serai le premier à te buter, Matthew.

Une.  
Deux.  
Puis huit coups de feu.  
La villa entière reste silencieuse.

* * *

Arthur descend de sa moto. Il avance jusqu'au fond du parking en falaise. Il dépasse quelques voitures et ce stoppe au bord. En hauteur, d'où il est, il n'aperçoit qu'une grande villa blanche, silencieuse. Le ciel est sombre, les lampadaires sont allumés et plus bas, deux Bentley Continental noirs paraissent suspectent, garés sur cette route silencieuse.

Arthur fronce les sourcils mais reste calme. Il patiente en se demandant à quoi tout ça rime. Rien ne l'oblige à faire preuve de loyauté, il pourrait partir, sûrement loin, en ne pensant à rien et peut être revenir sur ses pas. Il lève enfin les yeux en entendant des cris. Le grand portail s'ouvre. Ivan y sort en premier, tenant par les cheveux une femme à moitié nu, sangs et larmes imprimés sur son visage. D'autres personnes le suivent, une au téléphone puis l'autre refermant soigneusement le portail. Puis il y a cette silhouette... " grande avec des cheveux blanc et une sale gueule ".

Il ne dit pas un mot, n'exprime aucune émotion. Arthur répond juste à son téléphone.

\- Allô ?

\- **Hum, Allô.**

Arthur fixe les Braginsky monter un par un dans les deux Bentley Continental.

\- **... C'est bien Arthur?**

\- Qui est ce ?

Les voitures s'éloignent de plus en plus, jusqu'à disparaître. La boule au ventre, Arthur s'empresse de rejoindre sa moto.

\- **J'sais que ça fait un bail... Mais quand même!**

Il remonte dessus en fermant les yeux. Il réfléchit, à un peu près tout. Il se demande si tout est fini, où va t-il aller, que va t-il faire après tant de temps perdus. Il n'est même pas sûr que cette personne soit réellement morte.

\- **... Tu ne reconnais vraiment pas la voix de ton vieux frère ?**

Arthur reouvre les yeux.

\- Allistair.  
Il regarde une dernière fois la villa, ce trouvant plus bas. Son soufflement résonne dans l'interphone.

\- ... _What do you want ?_

* * *

F I N

* * *

Voici ma première fiction que je termine enfin ! Elle n'est pas spécialement extraordinaire ( malgré la mort d'Alfred, RIP ), mais j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des review pour donner votre avis.

\- C'est une bonne action je vous assure, ça réchauffera mon pauvre cœur !


End file.
